Кавасуми Аяко
— популярная сэйю и J-Pop-певица, родилась в Токио, Япония. Любит бейсбол, любимая команда — Yakult Swallows. Играет на фортепиано. Роли Роли в аниме-сериалах ; 1997 * You're Under Arrest: Офицер (33 серия) ; 1998 * B Bidaman Bakugaiden V: * ''Dokkiri Doctor: Икэда-сэнсэй * DT Eightron: Фиа * Guardian Angel Getten: Рисю * ''Initial D: Нацуки Моги * Neo Ranga: Ая * Outlaw Star: Мельфина * Princess Nine: Юки Адзума * Serial Experiments Lain: Мика Ивакура * Weiß Kreuz: Саяка ; 1999 * AD Police: To Serve and Protect: Кёко Мияно * Black Heaven: Ринко * Crayon Shin-chan: Аи Сутомэ (серии 339+) * Crest of the Stars: Лафиэль Абриэль * Hoshin Engi: Синё * I'm Gonna Be An Angel!: Сара * Initial D: The Second Stage: Нацуки Моги * Seraphim Call: Куруми Мацумото * To Heart: Акари Камигиси * Крутой учитель Онидзука: Томоко Номура, Наоко Идзуми ; 2000 * Argento Soma: Оператор * Banner of the Stars: Лафиэль Абриэль * Candidate for Goddess: Кадзухи Хикура * Ceres, The Celestial Legend: Тидори Курума * Gate Keepers: Рурико Икусава * Ghost Stories: Ханако * Mon Colle Knights: водный ангел * NieA 7: Маюко Тигасаки ; 2001 * Angel Tales: ' Черепашка Аюми' * Banner of the Stars II: Лафиэль Абриэль * Comic Party: Акари * Gene Shaft: Дольче Сайто * Great Dangaioh: Манами Мисё * Groove Adventure Rave: Эли * Mahoromatic: Махоро Андо * Muteki Ō Tri-Zenon: Курара * Sister Princess: Тикагэ * Zoids: New Century Zero: Ринон Торос * Арена Ангелов: Каэдэ Сайто ; 2002 * Ai Yori Aoshi: Аой Сакураба * Azumanga Web Daioh: Аюми Касуга (Осака) * Kanon: Каори Мисака * Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful: Махоро Андо * Onegai Sensei: Койси Хэрикава * Petite Princess Yucie: Эрмина * Piano: Миу Номура * RahXephon: Мэгуми Сито * Sister Princess: Тикагэ * Tokyo Mew Mew: Жаклин ; 2003 * .hack//Legend of the Twilight: Хотару * Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi: Аой Сакураба * Angel Tales Chu: Черепашка Аюми * E's Otherwise: Рури * Mahoromatic: Summer Special: Махоро Андо * Onegai Twins!: Койси Хэрикава * Popotan: Унаги * Scrapped Princess: Уиния Честер ; 2004 * Genshiken: Канако Оно * Girls Bravo First Season: Михару Сэна, Канака * Initial D: The Fourth Stage: Нацуки Моги * Kannazuki no Miko: Тиканэ Химемия * Kujibiki Unbalance: Касуми Кисараги * Kurau Phantom Memory: Курау Амами * Ninin Ga Shinobuden: Каэдэ * Samurai Champloo: Фуу * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World: Хикари * To Heart: Remember My Memories: Акари Камигиси ; 2005 * Atashin'chi: Эмико * Banner of the Stars III: Лафиэль Абриэль * Best Student Council: Саюри Хида * Black Jack: Митиру * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan: Сизуки Минаками * Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~: Анна Хоусэн (10 серия) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime: Эльза * Gallery Fake: Сара Харифа * Girls Bravo Second Season: Михару Сэна, Канака * Ginban Kaleidoscope: Тадзуса Сакурано * Gunparade Orchestra: Сакаки Римэи * He is my Master: Таками Сугита * Hell Girl: Мисато Урано (5 серия) * Kyo Kara Maoh!: Одлин * Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei (My Wife is a High School Girl): Асами Онохара * Petopeto-san: Кана Маэда * Shakugan no Shana: Кадзуми Ёсида * Starship Operators: Рио Мамия * Strawberry Marshmallow: Мацури Сакураги * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final: Папиллон Нуар * The Snow Queen: Герда * Trinity Blood: Катерина (в 10 лет) ; 2006 * .hack//Roots: Вул * xxxHolic: Ран (серия 9) * Angel Heart:Юмэ * Fate/stay night: Сэйбер * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu!: Эльза * Kanon (2006): Каори Мисака * Kujibiki Unbalance: Канако Оно * ''Lovely Idol: Ая Хиватари * Soukou no Strain: Сара * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle: Судзуран (33 серия) * Yume Tsukai: Токо Мисима * Zegapain : Сидзуно Мисаки * Zero no Tsukaima: Генриетта ; 2007 * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 2: Сидзуки Минагами * Claymore: Елена * D.Gray-man: Анжела, София * Getsumento Heiki Mina: Сумирэ Нисиха, Мина Сивасу * Genshiken 2: Канако Оно * Hitohira: Ноно Итиносэ * KimiKiss pure rouge: Томоко Кавада * Kyoshiro and the Eternal Sky: Каон * Mokke: Сидзуру Хибара * Nodame Cantabile: Мэгуми Нода * Potemayo: Микан Нацу * Princess Resurrection: Химэ * Romeo x Juliet: Портия * Shion no Ō: Сион Ясуока * Shining Tears X Wind: Бланк Нейдж * Shakugan no Shana Second: Кадзуми Ёсида * Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica: Цугэ Юфинли * Sky Girls: Отоха Сакурано * Skull Man: Кирико Мамия * Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi: Генриетта * Zombie-Loan: Комэ ; 2008 * Black Butler: Девочка (6 серия), королева Виктория * Kanokon: Тидзуру Минамото * Kemeko Deluxe!: Фумико Кобаяси * Kyouran Kazoku Nikki: Доктор Эру * Macademi Wasshoi!: Энэй * Nodame Cantabile: Paris Chapter: Мэгуми Нода * Real Drive: Холон * Shina Dark: Ноэл Дэ' Бутэ * Skip Beat!: Рурико Мацунай * To Love-Ru: Саки Тэндзёин * Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo: Генриетта ; 2009 * 07 Ghost: сестра Афина * Hatsukoi Limited: Сумирэ Фудономия * Hayate the Combat Butler!! — А-тян (10 серия) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season: Юко Хосокава * Nodame Cantabile: Paris-Hen season 2: Мэгуми Нода * Pandora Hearts: Алиса * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles: Урара (585 серия) * Queen’s Blade: Рейна * Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S: Цугэ Юфинли * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode Season 2: Сёко * The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk: Кириэ * To Aru Majutsu no Index: Лаура Стюарт ;2010 * Nodame Cantabile: Finale: Нодамэ * Ladies versus Butlers!: Тотоми Сайкё * The Qwaser of Stigmata: Миюри Цудзидо * Gintama: Гэдомар * Kaichou wa Maid-sama!: Аюдзава Минако Озвучка в полнометражных аниме * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie: Морган Ле Фей * Initial D Third Stage: Нацуки Моги * Kino’s Journey: Country of Illness -For You-: Инерция * Crayon Shin-chan: Rumble in the Jungle: Сайтомэ Аи * Shakugan no Shana movie: Кадзуми Ёсида * Brave Story: Таинственная девушка * Sin: The Movie: Элис Стюарт * .hack//G.U. Trilogy: Атоли * ''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works: Сэйбер OVA * Tristia of the Deep-Blue Sea: Нанока Фланка * Ichigo Mashimaro OVA: Мацури Сакураги * Ichigo Mashimaro Encore: Мацури Сакураги * Usagi-chan de Cue: Мику * Kai Toh Ran Ma: The Animation: Маюра * Gundam Evolve: Юрии Адзисах (эпизод 9) * Shakugan no Shana Special: Кадзуми Ёсида * Sky Girls OVA: Отоха Сакурано * Banner of the Stars III: Лафиэль Абриэль * Dai Mahō Tōge: Анэго * Angel Sanctuary: Сара Мудо * Tournament of the Gods: принцесса Сидзуку * .hack//G.U. Returner: Атоли * Nakoruru ~Ano Hito kara no Okurimono~: Манари * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan: Сидзуки Минагами * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final OVA: Папиллон Нуар * One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e: Мидзука Нагамори * Sorcerer on the Rocks: Тару-Хо * Starlight Scramble Ren'ai Kohosei: Мэгуми Озвучка в играх * .hack//G.U.: Атоли * Aitakute... Your Smiles in My Heart: Сэнна Ниномия * Asobi ni Iku Yo! -Chikyu Pinch no Konyaku Sengen-: Эрису * Baldr Force EXE: Цукина Сасагири * Blue Dragon: Клюкэ * Crayon Shin-chan: Kids Station!: Сайтомэ Аи * Cross Tantei Monogatari: Сато Хирокаватэ * Dead or Alive: ''Кокоро * Dragon Shadow Spell: Мириям * Ehrgeiz: Юко Кисибодзин * Project Zero II: Crimson Butterfly: Маю Амакура * Forever Kingdom: Фаина * Future GPX Cyber Formula: A New Challenger: Рэна Юки * Future GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Infinity series: Рэна Юки * Gatekeepers 1970: Рурико Икудзава * Gensou no Artemis: Микото Кудзу * Goemon: Shin Sedai Shuumei: Эбису * Gokujō Seitokai: Саюри Хида * Kikou Heidan J-Phoenix II: Риса * KimiKiss: Томоко Кавада * King of Fighters: Хинако Сидзё * Kita e: White Illumination: Хаяка Сакуё * Ichigo Mashimaro: Мацури Сакураги * Initial D Special Stage: Нацуки Моги * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis: Изольда Шиллинг * Mana Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi-tachi: Улрика Майберг * Namco x Capcom: Сабину, and Чудесная Момо * Neosphere of the Deep-Blue Sky: Нанока Фланка * Odin Sphere: Гведолун * One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e: Юкими Миями * Only You - Re cross: Акидуки * Oni: Синатама * Phantasy Star Universe: Ло, Лумия Вэбер * Piece of Wonder: Аманэ Саёдзи * Popotan: Унаги * Princess Maker 4: Райз Дорбас * Shikigami no Shiro: Юки Саё * Sister Princess: Тикагэ * SNOW: Сумино Юкидуки * Tales of Legendia: Грунэ, Шварц * To Heart: Акари Камигиси * Trauma Center: Second Opinion: Анги Томсон/Блэквелл * Tristia of the Deep-Blue Sea: Нанока Фланка * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria: Сильмерия * Wild Arms: The 4th Detonator: Юлия Атрэйдэ * Wrestle Angels: Survivor: Тигуса Юки * You That Become A Memory ~Memories Off~: Исаго Наруми Вокал в аниме * ''Banner of the Stars II : Farewell to my love (ED) * ''Best Student Council : Koi suru miracle (ED2) * ''Brave King GaoGaiGar Final (OAV) : Itsuka Hoshi no Umi de (ED 2) * ''Denshin Mamotte Shugogetten (OAV) : Hoshigami Rishu-deshi (ED2) * ''Ichigo Mashimaro (OAV) : TAkkan berry berry (OP) * ''Ichigo Mashimaro Encore (OAV) : Ichigo Splash (OP) * ''Kemeko Deluxe! : Kemeko Deluxe! (OP) * ''Mahoromatic — Automatic Maiden : Kaerimichi (OP) * ''Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful : Soreiyu (OP) * ''Mahoromatic: Summer Special : Soreiyu (OP) * ''Oku-sama wa Joshi Kousei : Ai no Koneko, Love Love! Chu Chu * ''ONE ~Kagayaku Kisetsu e~ (OAV) : Kono mama ga ii yo (ED 4 эпизода) * ''Petite Princess Yucie : Egao no Tensai (OP) * ''Piano : музыка «…to you» (OP) * ''Queen's Blade -Rurō no Senshi- : Omoide to Yakusoku (ED) * ''Seraphim Call : Arubamu (ED10) * ''Starlight Scramble Renai Kouhosei (OAV) : Love One`s Home * ''Strawberry Marshmallow : Ichigo Complete (OP) * ''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World : Kimini Aete (ED 12 эпизода) * ''To Heart : Yell (ED) * ''Yume Tsukai : Kodou (ED) Ссылки * Аяко Кавасуми в базе данных сэйю. * Страничка Аяко Кавасуми на сайте аниме «Махороматик» * Страничка Аяко Кавасуми на сайте компании «Marine Entertainment».